


Power

by capcarolsdanver



Category: Tanner Hall (2009)
Genre: Brie Larson Imagine, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capcarolsdanver/pseuds/capcarolsdanver
Summary: Request: Can you write Kate x reader where the reader goes to check on kate after she “fell in the shower” instead of the teacher?





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!  
You can find all of my writing or come talk to me @capcarolsdanver on tumblr!  
Please do not repost my writing anywhere without my permission.

Your first day of senior year so far has been what you would call a success. You were one of the first to arrive this morning and the teachers were quick to call you over and ask if you’d be willing to be kind of an unofficial RA for the school year.

Technically Tanner Hall doesn’t have RA’s because each floor of dorm rooms generally has a teacher who makes sure everything’s okay and looks out for any troubled students. But, they told you that they noticed the positive impact you had among your peers and that they trusted you to have slight authority over your fellow students if they were ever busy, so you shrugged and agreed, glad to receive the recognition.

You head down to the school entrance as other students arrive, greeting them and introducing yourself to any newcomers you see. You look over your shoulder when you hear a group of girls shouting, and immediately recognise them as Kate, Fern and Lucasta. You make your way towards them and grin when they see you.

They all take a moment to hug you and greet you as you begin excitedly trying to catch up on everything with them. You had known the group since you had all started attending Tanner Hall in freshman year, and though you weren’t technically apart of their friend group, you had always gotten along with them all pretty well.

“Hey, what’s with you greeting literally everyone that’s shown up today?” Fern asked. “I was gonna say hi before but you looked pretty busy.”

“Oh yeah. The Middlewood’s asked me this morning if I wanted to act as an unofficial RA this year. Like, trying to help everyone out and make sure everything runs smoothly, ya know?”

“Wait, so you’re a narc now?” Kate laughs, and the other two girls laugh with her.

“Plus it’s unofficial, which means they’re not even paying you for it or anything. That seems like such a bad deal. Why would you agree to that?” Lucasta adds and the girls continue to laugh as you roll your eyes.

“Oh, please. You’re just jealous because I’ve got more power than you now,” you joke. Kate quirks an eyebrow at you.

“Oh, really?” She says. You chuckle and wave at the girls when you notice a new student arrive, missing the way Kate’s eyes drag up and down your body as you walk away.

————————

Later, as you’re in your dorm unpacking some of your belongings, you hear shouting coming from the hallway. Curious, you move towards your door. You’re startled by a loud banging on your door.

“Y/N! Hurry, we need your help!” You instantly pull your door open, finding Lu on the other side. You step into the hallway and shoot her a concerned look.

“What happened?”

“Kate fell in the shower, she needs you.” You’re already swinging your door shut and heading towards the stairs, weaving through the group of girls who are looking on curiously. You briefly wonder why Lu wouldn’t get one of the teachers instead but assume they are busy as you rush down the stairs.

The girls all follow you as you make your way to the showers. You immediately start shouting for Kate, trying to find out where she is. You politely shield your eyes from the other girls using the showers, but luckily they don’t take too much offence to you accidentally barging in on them without clothes on.

“Y/N!” You hear from one of the shower cubicles, and you push the door open to find Kate on the ground resting against the wall of the shower, a towel wrapped around her body as the water continues to fall over her.

“Oh my god, Kate!” You exclaim and you’re immediately crouched down in front of her. “Are you okay?” She stares at and shakes her head.

“It’s my leg,” she says breathlessly and you carefully place your hands near her ankle.

“Where does it hurt? Here?” She slowly runs her hand up her leg, her lips parted and you try not to let your eyes stray as you watch Kate with concern.

“Higher,” you hear her breathe and you slide your hands a little higher across her smooth skin, around her calf now.

“Higher?” You ask and when she nods and lets out what sounds like a breathy moan and tells you to keep moving higher you feel your cheeks immediately flush. Your hands move up to her knee and you press into her skin slightly.

“Does that hurt?” You ask and she lets out a loud moan which sends a wave of heat through your body. Her head is thrown back and her eyes are shut and you can’t help but let your eyes roam across her exposed skin.

“It just tingles,” she says and you look at her with slight confusion. “Higher,” she repeats as she continues to breathe out high pitched moans. You feel heat pool in your stomach as your hands find her thigh.

“Kate?” You say in question before Kate turns her head towards the other girls, who you realise are all still standing around and watching the scene unfold.

“Uh, could we please get a little privacy here, people?” You say to them and they all giggle and disappear. Kate lets out another moan and you turn back to her.

She brings one hand to her chest and you watch her as she opens her eyes and makes a show of pulling her towel up a little higher. You maintain eye contact with her as you trace her thigh lightly.

“Are you alright?” She drops her eyes to watch your hands for a moment before she looks back at you, shaking her head slightly.

“I think maybe I should be taken to my room to rest. Do you mind?” She holds eye contact.

“Oh. Of course not,” you say and you move to pick Kate up, lifting her off the ground. You can feel the deep blush on your cheeks when Kate wraps her arms around your neck to hold on to you and moans next to your ear.

You begin the walk back to your floor as Kate clings to you closely the entire time. The other girls trail you and laugh, and you know something is clearly up, but nonetheless walk all the way to Kate’s room with her in your arms.

————————

Her door is already open, so you walk straight in and carefully put her down to sit at the edge of her bed. You quickly move to shut the door to save both Kate and yourself from the eyes of the other girls. You step back towards Kate.

“You’re a lot stronger than I thought you would be,” Kate says. She’s watching you with hooded eyes and you let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of your neck. You see a smirk form on her face as her eyes drop down from yours.

“Oh shit, your shirt is soaked.” You look down and she’s right, your flannel shirt clings to your skin from how wet it is. “You should probably take that thing off, you know?”

“Oh.. Yeah.” You inwardly cringe at how awkward you’re being until Kate slowly brings her hands up to your shirt to begin unbuttoning it. You’re completely stunned silent as you watch her.

She finishes unbuttoning your shirt and her eyes flicker down to your body. You clear your throat and step back from her. She watches you calmly while you study her a bit. You shake your head to try and clear it.

“What’s even happening right now? We’re here for you, remember?” Her expression doesn’t change as her eyes remain on you. “Seriously, Kate. Are you actually hurt?”

The smirk on her face grows and she offers a small shrug.

“Maybe. If you come over here maybe you can make me feel better.” Kate’s eyebrows quirk up as if to challenge you, and it doesn’t take long before you find yourself standing back in front of her.

Her hands are back on you, pulling the wet shirt from your body and throwing it away. She runs her hands slowly down your bare torso and you shiver as her fingers land at your belt and she tugs you closer to her.

“This is okay, right?” She looks up into your eyes and you feel entirely breathless.

“Yeah,” you manage to say. Kate nods and then she’s moving her head towards your body, trailing light kisses over your skin as her fingers fumble slightly with your belt buckle, undoing your belt and unbuttoning your jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down.

Your heart thumps in your chest and you bring your hand to rest on her shoulder to calm yourself down. Kate, however, doesn’t give you the chance to, grabbing your hand and pulling you down towards her. She brings her other hand to the side of your face to steady you before she kissing you hotly on the lips.

She pulls back after a few moments and you try to calm your breathing as Kate’s lips make their way across your face to your ear.

“Get on your knees, baby,” she whispers and you quickly comply, dropping to your knees in front of her. You might be embarrassed at how quickly you let her control you with just some simple words if it wasn’t for the wet heat you feel between your legs.

“Now, how are you gonna make me feel better, hm?” She bites her lip and places your hand high on her thigh, pressing your fingertips into her skin. You look to her for a moment, and when she offers a nod of encouragement you shift your hand higher, moving it under the towel that was still wrapped around her body.

Kate senses the hesitation in your movements, and before you’re really aware of what’s going on she’s pulling the towel from her body and throwing it in the same direction your shirt went earlier.

“Fuck,” you breathe out as your eyes are met with Kate’s naked body. You rake your eyes over her, her perfect breasts rising with every breath she takes and her abs completely on show for you as you bring one hand to touch them and watch her muscles tighten. She shoots you an expectant look and you take a steadying breath before your hand on her thigh moves to spread her legs open in front of you.

You can immediately see how ready she is for you, her pussy coated with her want for you. You lightly run one finger through her folds to her entrance and back to her clit and you groan when you feel how wet she is.

Kate lets out a breathy moan and you can feel yourself getting wetter as you take your time with her. You rub her clit with your fingers at a slow pace and Kate quickly grows impatient.

“I need more,” she moans. You grab her leg and let her rest it over your shoulder, giving yourself more access to her as you lean down and bring your lips to her clit, sucking it and letting your tongue play with it. Kate lets and a loud moan and throws her head back and you feel her move her body to rest on her elbows on the bed.

You bring two of your fingers to her entrance and slowly push them into her, setting a steady pace as you thrust them into her. You lick at her clit in time with each thrust.

“Oh fuck, that’s good,” Kate whimpers above you and her moans keep coming as she brings a hand to the back of your head. She runs her fingers through your hair before she pulls at it and you moan into her pussy, bringing her closer to the edge.

You continue thrusting your fingers into her and you bring your free hand up, finding one of her nipples. You pinch at it and roll it between your fingers and hear Kate groan. You speed your fingers and your tongue up as you feel Kate getting closer, and with a curl of your fingers, Kate cums, grinding down onto your fingers and your mouth with a series of loud moans as you lick at her pussy.

You slow down to let Kate recover, but she’s already one step ahead of you as you pulls you to stand, quickly unclasping your bra and pulling your jeans down before she’s grabbing you and practically throwing you onto your back on the bed.

She straddles you, pressing her core onto your thigh and you immediately feel her juices soak your skin as she slowly rubs herself against you.

“My turn,” says smirks, making her way up your body and bringing her lips to your chest. She licks her way to your right nipple, her fingers taking your left one between them. She sucks at the nipple in her mouth and pinches it lightly between her teeth while her fingers constantly roll the other one between them and your hips buck wildly towards her while you moan loudly, begging her to touch you. Kate chuckles against your chest, lifting her head to look at you.

“Someone’s a little impatient, huh?”

“Kate, I swear to god-“

Kate lets out a loud laugh, pinching your nipple once more before she’s moving back down towards where you need her the most. She hooks her fingers under the waistline of your underwear before she’s pulling them down you legs, and she doesn’t even give it a second before she attaches her lips to your inner thigh.

She kisses and nips her way up, opening your legs wider and nearing your core. You let out an impatient groan and buck your hips up again and she presses her fingers into your hips, holding them still.

Before you grow any more frustrated, Kate runs her tongue through your folds, gathering your wetness on her tongue and stopping at your clit. You breathe out a satisfied moan.

“God, you’re so wet. This is all for me?” Kate speaks in a raspy voice that turns you on even more, and you whine and try to wiggle your hips towards her before she chuckles lowly and brings her mouth back to your pussy, circling your clit with her tongue. She runs her tongue along your clit a few more times before replacing her mouth with her fingers.

She leans her body over yours to kiss you, her tongue pressing into your mouth and against yours and you moan into her mouth at the taste of yourself on her tongue. Kate lets her fingers run through your folds a few times to coat themselves in your juices before she presses two of them into your pussy and starts thrusting into you hard and fast, her thumb rubbing insistent circles on your clit.

“Holy fuck,” you groan out and Kate chuckles into your neck and pins your hips to the bed when you try to buck into her yet again. Your hands fly up to grip Kate’s back and she hisses and bites at the skin on your neck when you rake your fingernails across her skin.

“God, I’m so close, Kate.” You’re a whimpering mess and Kate lifts her head to look at you, your brow furrowed and your lips parted as you focus on the absolute pleasure you’re experiencing. She adds a third finger and thrusts into you harder, watching your face change as you grow closer and closer to your orgasm.

“Cum for me, babe,” she tells you and you immediately come undone, your walls clenching around Kate’s fingers. Kate covers your mouth with hers in a kiss to muffle the sounds you make as you cum and she doesn’t slow down her movements until you’re whimpering into her mouth for her to stop.

She gently removes her fingers from inside you and eyes you as she pulls back from the kiss and brings her fingers to her lips. You try desperately to catch your breath as you watch her lick your cum off her fingers and she smirks playfully at you.

“So what was it you were saying earlier about you having more power now?”


End file.
